Captain America: The Only Easy Day was Yesterday
by Agent-Carson2357
Summary: Bucky Barnes is all alone in this world now. His best friend and partner in crime Steve Rogers has been declared MIA. He's going to need a team to help find the good Captain. He's going to need the best of the best. They are the SHIELD Hoplite Commandos. Do you have what it takes to be the best? SYOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

June 8, 2008 - 0300 Hours

Zurich, Switzerland - Across the street from Target Hotel

James "Bucky" Barnes was one of the best operatives SHIELD had at its disposal. He was cool, calm and calculated. He had to be in his line of work. He had to be focused. If he wasn't people could die. His best friend Steve Rogers had gone MIA on a mission in the Alps and he hadn't been found. Director Fury had said SHIELD didn't do rescue missions, but Bucky didn't believe that Steve had only been MIA for a year now. SHIELD may have called off the search six months after Commander Rogers had gone missing, but Bucky hadn't. It was still possible he could be found Bucky was sure of it. He had to be Steve wasn't just a great SHIELD asset he was, he was more than that.

They'd both enlisted in the Army when they were 18 and gone to basic combat training together, wanting to serve their country together. They'd gone up for Delta Force selection together as well, and both gotten into the exclusive unit. Now they were working for SHIELD after they'd separated from the Army in '05. Bucky wouldn't give up on Steve, he would find him, even if he had to break rank and go over heads. That's how much Steve meant to him. They were all each other had. He'd go to the ends of the Earth to find that man to find his brother. They were two sides of the same coin. The two men were inseparable. Until that fateful day in the Swiss Alps last year. But that was in the past and Bucky couldn't dwell on that now. On Steve, he had a job to do.

"Barnes, you have a shot take it your windows closin'" comes Commander Rumlows' raspy voice over the comm. Bucky switches to what he calls his 'Soldier Mode' and he breathes in slowly holds his breath, and pulls the trigger on the exhale of his breath. One shot one kill. That was the life of James "Bucky" Barnes SHIELD STRIKE Team Sniper.

"Tango down" Bucky replies in a toneless voice into the communicator in his right ear.

"Affirmative soldier" Rumlow replies. He'd been watching Barnes and seen the whole flawless take down. One bullet straight through the forehead. Rumlow didn't have time to admire the other mans' skill with the weapon, distractions of that nature could get a man killed in their line of work. Now there was one less drug lord to worry about in the world. "Alright boys let's pack it in and head home". There are acknowledgements of agreement at the statement. Zurich got cold at night around 51 degrees Fahrenheit. Bucky had been out in the elements longer than everyone else. He was more than glad to got off the roof he was on and hightail it back to the extraction point.

Home, Bucky thinks as he packs up his sniper rifle and begins to descend the ladder on the side of the building. Home, is a cold sparsely decorated room in the SHIELD barracks back at the Triskelion in Washington D.C. Yeah, home sweet home indeed. Thus was the life of SHIELD STRIKE Team Member. Being on the STRIKE Team meant that all members had to be mission ready at a moments notice so they all had to live at the Triskelion in the barracks, where all the other single Agents and Officers bedded down for the night. It was a lot cheaper than paying for an apartment in the area at least, and no commute that was a plus. All of his utilities were paid for and he had all the amenities he could think of and then some. It's not to say SHIELD didn't treat it's employees and Agents right they sure did. It was just sometimes Bucky wished he could have a life off base. Somewhere to call his own. Aw, well, maybe if he became Commander one day and led his own team maybe then he could have peace. A guy could dream couldn't he.

* * *

 **General Requirements (Rules for Application): PM Application with Subject line of (Last Name, First Name, Middle Initial.)**

 **Makes it easier on me when I'm going through the Applications.**

1\. Applicants and recruits to S.H.I.E.L.D. must be citizens of the United States or recognized United Nations signatories

2\. S.H.I.E.L.D. Applicants and recruits with business or military/government backgrounds will rise to the top of the applicant list

3\. S.H.I.E.L.D. Applicants and recruits must be between the ages of 24-35 years old. No younger no exceptions.

4\. S.H.I.E.L.D. only accepts candidates with bachelors or master's degrees, and it prefers those with a 3.0 or higher grade-point average.

5\. Candidates will need solid communications abilities, with non-verbal and written communication talents paramount.

6\. Foreign language proficiency is necessary to the work, and candidates who already have these talents will rise to the top of the applicant list.

7\. Follow the application please don't go off book, what I have put in application I have put there for a reason.

8\. Don't leave anything blank, if you're confused about something just ask me before sending in an application please.

9\. A little research goes a long way and also makes your character more three dimensional so if you have something you don't understand research it.

Just for your information the story starts off Pre-Avengers in 2008 so take that into account when you are making your ocs. Don't want any child soldiers. Lastly have fun creating them. As much information as you give me your are contributing to making this story better and more three dimensional.

 **DEADLINE** **to submit OCs is January 25th**.

* * *

 **SHIELD Hoplite Commando Team Member Application**

 **Basic Info**

 **Name (Last, First, Middle Initial.):**

 **Callsign (used more often than their real names so make it something that wouldn't get noticed if spoken in the general populous, but make it sound good at the same time ie. Ace, Deuce, Snake etc.):**

 **Birthday (Month Day, Year):**  
 **Age (24-38):**  
 **Gender:**  
 **Ethnicity (Caucasian, African American, Asian American etc.):**  
 **Nationality (American, Canadian, British, French, Irish, Australian etc.):**

 **Appearance:**

 **\- Appearance (detailed description of how your ocs looks):**

 **\- Any distinguishing features, Birthmarks, Scars, Tattoos, Piercings:**

 **\- Hair Style/Length/Color:**

 **\- Height:**

 **\- Weight:**

 **\- Casual Outfit 1:**

 **\- Causal Outfit 2:**

 **\- Sleepwear:**

 **\- Tactical Uniform (Be practical think of what military/elite Special Forces teams wear):**

 **Health**

 **\- Health Issues:**

 **\- Blood Type:**

 **\- Dominant Hand:**

 **-Activity Level (Low, Moderate- jogging, gardening, dancing, Strenuous- Running, intense yoga, any sport with a ball, Vigorous- Sprinting, Intense Weight Training, Cardio workout etc.)**

 **Intellectual Characteristics**

 **IQ Score:**

 **Intellectual Strengths:**

 **Intellectual Weaknesses:**

 **Education (Name of School/Training Center and years attended/duration of training)**

 **\- High School(s):**

 **Qualification(s):**

 **\- Graduation Date:**

 **\- College/University(s):**

 **Qualification(s):**

 **\- Graduation Date:**

 **\- Occupational (Job) Training:**

 **\- Languages (languages your oc can speak, write and read fluently not including English or Spanish):**

 **Work Information (Detailed descriptions please)**

 **Years of SHIELD Service (minimum 3 years before consideration for Commandos):**

 **Job Title:**

 **Specialty:**

 **SHIELD Service No: All SHIELD agents have a service no. A hash (#) followed by three letters, two numbers, and another letter, followed by three more numbers. So it would look like, if L, stands for Letter and N, for number: #LLL NNLNNN. For example: # NFF 09D745.**

 **Firearms (Make, Model and Caliber- Must be a handgun for Primary and Secondary)**

 **Primary Weapon:**

 **Secondary Weapon:**

 **Tertiary Weapon (Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, Sub Machine Gun etc.):**

 **Other Equipment (Night vision goggles, flash bangs, grenades etc.):**

 **Physiological Characteristics:**

 **Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears/phobias:**

 **Favorite color:**

 **Hobbies (what they do in their downtime):**

 **Background Information**

 **Current Residence:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Place of Birth:**

 **Marital Status:**

 **Known Family Members (including spouses, or children with names ages, and relation to OC):**

 **Known Significant Associates (Any other person your oc may know):**

 **Vehicle of Choice (Make and Model):**

 **Backstory (Detailed Descriptions please a paragraph or more)**

 **-Early Life:**

 **-High School:**

 **-Service Record (Agency/Branch, Title/Highest Rank Achieved, and Years Active in said Agency or Branch of Service):**

* * *

 **Author Notes (Just quick little facts to clue you all into this Modern Universe Fic.**

 **\- Obviously Bucky and Steve weren't born in 1918. I did say this was a Modern AU.**

 **\- Bucky and Steve's ages are 25 and 24 respectively, I'm taking into account of when Steve goes into the ice, but since this is modern fic that doesn't happen, though it was said he was 23 when it happened so yeah.**

 **-Both of them were born in the early 80's. Bucky was born in 1983, as he is 25 in 2008. Which means Steve is born in 1984 as he is 24 in 2008. He was 23 when he went missing in the Alps in 2007. Just like when he went into the ice in cannon he was 23.**

 **\- The title of 'Commander' is bestowed upon Agents who are STRIKE Team leaders.**

 **\- Zurich is 6 hours ahead of Washington D.C. just fyi**

 **Think that's it for now until next time folks.**


	2. Important Annoucement

Important Announcement on my Life Kinda

Hey ya'll my peeps, my followers, my readers, basically anyone who has stopped by my profile and read a story of mine. I'm alive and well and writing, just not fanfiction at the moment. I am back in college, actually University life like living in a suite with four other girls and all that fun stuff now, she said sarcastically. Hey no joke, life got real, real fast after Summer ended for me, and I just haven't had the time to sit my butt down and write, since classes started the middle of August. Strangely being away from home I've had tons of few time, but sadly little moto (motivation) to write, sad I know, tragic even. Hey that's life write now. Think I'll be taking a little break, from . Let myself adjust to real college life. Find myself, and who I click with yada yadda.

On a side note, for my AoS story **We are the Forgotten Ones** , yeah I kind of knew that title would probably come back to bite me in the a**. I'm truly deeply sorry for all of you who were reading, and never saw it get past I think the first chapter. Now I know some of you are probably thinking if she couldn't handle a multi chapter fic she probably never should have started in the first place. I know I'm trying really I am. So, for those of you out there who will respond in a not so positive manner kindly keep your opinions to yourself please. Remember this is all for fun, not for profit. You hear me, I make no money off of what I write. Some of us have actual jobs in the real world, this is purely for fun and for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Not like youtubers who get paid to make videos. Any who not dragging down youtubers, I am an avid watcher of many of all different types of content, and fully support those youtubers who I like and have subscribed to.

That is all, hope you all are having or have had a wonderful, peaceful, successful and or productive day. AgentCarson Out. Peace see ya'll on the flip side. Until Next Time.


End file.
